


WHY EPISODE 64 “DISTANT DAYDREAMS” OF PURPLE HYACINTH IS A MASTERPIECE OF MEDIA

by macandcaseus



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: Analysis, Character Analysis, Episode 64, didn't even feel like almost 6000 words, it's probably not that deep but i have a shovel and i'm gonna use it, why was this the easiest analysis i've ever written and i'm basically an english major
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macandcaseus/pseuds/macandcaseus
Summary: I, like a lot of people, had A Lot Of Feelings about episode 64. So I wrote it all out. Here ya go. (First posted in my Google Docs the day episode 64 came out!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	WHY EPISODE 64 “DISTANT DAYDREAMS” OF PURPLE HYACINTH IS A MASTERPIECE OF MEDIA

INTRO  
I really put my half of a creative writing degree/thousands of dollars’ worth of literature classes to use on this one, huh.  
I’ve split this essay up into three different sections. They are:  
1\. Place in the Plot  
2\. What We See of the Characters  
3\. That Goddamn Music  
4\. Conclusion  
Of course, I recommend reading in order since at later points I reference things I talked about in previous sections, but you do you! I get that I kind of went off and you might not want to read 5600 words of analysis, and you know what? I respect that. We’re all busy people.  
I fast pass, so are moments in this essay where I’ve made sure not to reveal any information that isn’t out for everyone to be able to read yet. Please feel free to hit me up to talk about FP episodes and my thoughts on how information from those adds to what I have here!  
So without further ado … let’s get into it, shall we?

PLACE IN THE PLOT  
We are close to the halfway point of the series, and really not much progress has been made toward unmasking and taking down the Phantom Scythe. Lauren and Kieran as Lune have gotten four members imprisoned, and according to Kym in episode 46, that’s “more Phantom Scythe members than Hermann ever has [exposed].” Even as a whole, as the man trying to start the riot in episode 8 says, “You can count on your fingers the number of active Phantom Scythe members [the APD has] neutralized!” We know based off of Lauren and Kieran’s conversation in episode 11 that the APD doesn’t have much information on the Phantom Scythe other than the basics. So Lune really hasn’t made a ton of progress, it just seems like a lot because until now the APD has been absolute garbage at making any headway towards taking the PS down.  
Because we’re getting so close to the halfway point and there’s still so much that needs to happen to do any significant damage to the PS and the stakes are only increasing with the incoming nitroglycerine attack, both the APD and the PS on Lune’s tail, and the royal family increasing the incentive to find the Purple Hyacinth, our characters need a moment to breathe and reflect on what they’re struggling with and what they need to do to prepare for what’s to come. And that’s exactly what this chapter was – a look into each of our main four’s lives, what is weighing on them most at the moment, and giving them time to think about their current issues and what they can do next.  
Compared to almost every other episode of Purple Hyacinth, there wasn’t a ton of plot advancement, since we’re focusing on the characters’ backstories, and even what does take place in the present day is just people sitting/walking around and thinking. Compare this with other backstory-heavy episodes like 48 and 49, where we find out Lauren’s history with Tim Sake and the details of the ATST from her perspective – outside of those flashbacks, we get Tim revealing more information about her parents’ death to Lauren, which ends up spurring her to want to dig more into their past, and in 49, of course, we get the reveal that Kieran will be working at the 11th precinct for the time being. Now, as the characters get their chance to rest and reflect, so do we, the readers. With almost no new plot threads laid out, we don’t know what to expect in coming episodes. Anything could happen, and often that’s scarier than knowing what could be coming.  
Also, the very end of the episode helps to highlight this sense of momentary rest. Nearly every other episode of Purple Hyacinth has ended in a one kind of cliffhanger or another – maybe a character reveals a dramatic piece of information, maybe someone could be caught doing something they’re not supposed to be doing – even in episodes where the ending isn’t particularly cliffhanger-y, since so much plot development happened throughout the rest of the episode, we’re still on the edge of our seats until the next episode comes out. Of course, I’m not saying that by the end of episode 64 we don’t want the next episode, but the final image of Kym, basking in the nighttime and the memory of the lullaby, feels, to me at least, very peaceful – while I usually say something along the lines of “I NEED THE NEXT EPISODE NOW” after I finish the newest update, here I wanted to just sit back and contemplate everything I had just learned and felt. Yes, I want to know who/what Kym is thinking about when she thinks, “It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” but, for once, I’m content to just … wait. No one is in any immediate danger for once, and I really like that for these four. And the fact that the violin/cello interlude of “The Lullaby” comes in once you scroll past this final panel, making it feel like the end credits of a movie, only strengthens that feeling of resolution (for now).  
However, we’re not at the end credits of this analysis yet, so let’s move onto what we learn about the main four and why what we do learn also adds to the onslaught of emotion from this episode 

WHAT WE SEE OF THE CHARACTERS  
A. Lauren  
Don’t worry, I’m not skipping Kym. She’s just … a bit of an anomaly when compared to what we learn of the other characters in this episode, so we’re starting with Lauren.  
Lauren’s section starts a pattern that continues in the rest of the moments we get with each character – we see them worrying about something that is currently weighing on them, which then recalls an upsetting or traumatic memory from their past. We then move onto the next character with no sense of how this memory affects the person remembering it, leaving us with no emotional resolution for these scenes.  
For Lauren, the thing that she is focusing her anxiety on in this episode is her parents’ death. The guilt that accompanied her finding out that she was wrong about their death has been gradually increasing throughout season two; though most of her focus has to be on not being discovered as Lune and trying to stop this coming attack from Apostle VII and his crew, this knowledge has continued to eat away at her since her encounter with Sake.  
This moment of her sitting in her office, contemplating the little information she has, is followed by her finding out about her parents’ death from Tristan and the subsequent funeral. From the time Tristan hugs her, we only see baby Lauren three more times in this episode: a close up of her eyes, which are wide and void of pupils to show the numbness she feels when she hears the news, a far-away shot of her between her parents’ coffins, and once more, head bowed and eyes either closed or just down so we can’t see them. We’ve seen Lauren absolutely broken after Dylan’s death, but her parents’ happened so soon afterward that I can only imagine she has no (outward) sorrow left to give them. She’s empty, and until now she didn’t even know she needed to devote as much attention to their deaths as she has with Dylan’s, which is where the true tragedy comes from – as she thinks in episode 49, “How could I have moved on from their death? I shouldn’t have. I left them behind when their deaths needed justice. But I – I didn’t do anything for them. Because I was so blind.” This further peek into her relationship with her parents’ death in 64 not only gives readers more context for her behavior back then and why she’s so upset with herself now, but remembering how she could barely muster any emotion only serves to increase the already growing pile of guilt she has pushing down her shoulders.  
And of course, the guilt train doesn’t stop here. The final thing we see of this flashback is the third man standing beside Tristan and Dakan and his lie – “We never had an argument we couldn’t settle.” We don’t know exactly who this man is yet, but clearly he’s suspicious. Lauren once again is hearing a lie, but has no way of knowing what truths it conceals and even if she did, no one would believe her – much like what happened at Allendale before the bombing. It could be innocuous – maybe this guy and the Sinclairs just never saw eye to eye on where the best rich-people clothes came from. But, knowing Purple Hyacinth, something much more sinister is lying under the surface, and the fact that Lauren still remembers this shows that it’s at least something that’s worried her for all these years. We don’t get to see if baby Lauren had any reaction to this, and even though we do get to see present-day Lauren once more, she’s covering her face, so we have no idea what she could be thinking about this lie, or even the memory as a whole. Because of the lack of emotion we’re getting from Lauren, we have to supply our own, and the most common response to this would be Oh no, what’s this guy’s deal, what problems is he inevitably going to cause, and, of course, just general sorrow for Lauren having to go through all this emotional turmoil at such a young age.

B. Kieran  
The next character we go to is Kieran. The problem that he’s most worried about at the moment is his assignment to find and kill Lune. Not even the fact that he’s a spy in the 11th precinct – specifically killing Lune, which, understandable. He wonders how long the Leader’s patience will last, and then turns to the photo/painting on the wall before we go to his brief flashback.  
This leads me to believe that whatever happened in that flashback, where we see a very young, malnourished, bloody Kieran screaming and running for his life from some horrible event , 1) happened because the Leader ran out of patience and 2) was what got the people in the frame killed . Now we have 3-4 solid(ish) pieces of information about Kieran’s backstory :  
1\. He’s been drawing since he was at least ~16 years old  
2\. This traumatic escape  
3\. Whatever was up with the chains and chair in episode 5  
4\. Chandelier Man, who knew Kieran as a boy (presumably one of, if not the, most regrettable kill of his)  
Ending this section with this image of Kieran, absolutely wrecked, distraught, fearing for his life, and then moving onto Will is completely heart-wrenching and raises complicated emotions – excitement over this new piece of Kieran’s backstory that readers are clamoring for, but also fear for what’s to come and the knowledge that finally learning everything about his life prior to/during becoming the Purple Hyacinth is going to ruin us all. 

C. Will  
Episodes 63 and 64 are kicking off an arc where we’re going to learn so much more about Will, who, prior to now, we hardly knew anything about. On the surface, though we knew his mom was sick, it seemed like his life was going pretty well – he’s a lieutenant, his family is well-off financially, and while his friendships with Lauren and Kym are very different, it’s clear he cares about them and likes being around them (even if he claims to hate Kym), and it’s clear they feel the same way about him.  
However, we’re just starting to see that Will’s life isn’t, in fact, as sunshiny as he is. Though he has plenty to be stressed about, since he was just with Kym after fixing his erroneous paperwork and thinking he accidentally broke her pocket watch, that’s what is weighing on him at the moment, the thing that led him to needing to play his piano – “You don’t always have to fix everything, Will” – or, his current struggles with his perfectionism. Not only are we finally learning more about Will, but these frustrations are incredibly universal, which will only help to make readers who previously did not pay Will much mind sympathize with him as his story continues to unfold for us.  
If we assume that the thing the present-day characters are thinking about relates to what their flashback is, considering all we get to see of Will’s backstory is him as a child crying on a bench in front of what looks like a train. Now, after reading episode 67, I have many more thoughts on what this could be about, but, of course, I’m not going to get into that here. Still, it’s reasonable to assume, if we’re following the pattern of the rest of these looks at the main characters, this moment of baby Will breaking down is somehow related to a time he couldn’t fix something or, more painfully, could have, but didn’t do it in time. Other than that, I don’t have much else to say that wouldn’t be spoilers, and I’m not a monster , so I won’t say anything more. 

D. Kym  
And we’re finally back to Kym! Though our favorite watermelon-loving raccoon bookends these flashbacks, we still don’t get any backstory from her, and at this point I’m willing to say she’s the character we know the least about – maybe Will’s still got her beat . Still though, we can guess a lot of things about Kym’s backstory from the little we do know. She’s lost a family member – potentially another police officer she looked up to – the day after the ATST, and this person left her their pocket watch, stopped on the time they died (most likely). Also, considering the fact that Kym went to listen to the music box in episode 32 after Harvey’s death and what she says in episode 64 when Will starts playing: “Ah, the song from the music box. I didn’t think someone would ever sing it to me again,” it is very likely that this person (sibling? Aunt/uncle? Grandparent? Only time will tell) used to sing it to her to put her to sleep each night, or even when she was having moments of sadness/anger/anxiety.  
When we get back to Kym at the end of the episode, she’s pacing and humming the lullaby to herself. We rarely ever get to see Kym being serious/somber, and we’ve hardly ever seen her alone. The only other times we’ve seen her alone for an extended period of time were in episodes 18 and 63 when she was on the shooting range, and she was again very serious. Considering how energetic she is when she’s with her friends, these moments where we see her by herself are interesting – on the one hand, if she’s alone, why would she be acting silly like she does with Lauren and Will? On the other, is her exuberance a mask for some deeper emotions that we just haven’t been allowed to see yet? The fact that we end on a somber Kym, Kym who is usually so fun and energetic, is truly the final emotional blow this episode gives us. That is, until those strings come back in when we get the end card and we’re listening to “The Lullaby” and crying all over again.

THAT GODDAMN MUSIC  
This episode has, in my opinion (and I’m sure no one would fight me on this) the best music that’s appeared in Purple Hyacinth yet. I’ve seen many people say “The Lullaby” made them cry, and I must admit, I’m not much of a crier, but when I sang this song to myself and really let my inner theatre kid go ham on the emotion that just bleeds through the song, I made myself cry, too. Even listening to it, I get choked up. For me, the aspects of this song that hit me so hard in the feels are more of its melody and the role it serves in the story than the lyrics … but even as I type that, I find that it’s wrong. It’s just the whole song, okay? It’s just that good. 

A. “The Lullaby” as Part of the Plot  
Before now, we only knew “The Lullaby” as the song from the music box Kym was looking at after Harvey’s body was found in episode 32, aptly named “Lonely Lullaby.” Though we had no reason to believe it was anything more than something to help Kym distract herself from Harvey’s death, her reaction to Will pointing out how fond she is of the music box is to quickly cut him off and suggest they go back to the precinct. We get no hint of it again until now, when Will begins playing it right after Kym leaves his place. While there are so many Kywi implications I could get into, I won’t, since we’re here to talk about episode 64 . But I do have to talk about them a bit for this .  
So we’re just coming off the tail of episode 63, “Peaceful Promenade” (also known as every Kywi shipper’s “go feral” button). We see Kym and Will interacting in a way they haven’t before, at least not for such a long period of time: they’re being soft, serious, genuine with one another. Even in 64, when Kym blurts out “You don’t always have to fix everything, Will!” immediately afterward she’s calm again, gentle with him.  
As soon as she leaves, Will sits down at his piano and begins to play this song that he knows she likes. We don’t know if he knows why or how much she likes it, we don’t know if he had ever heard it before hearing the music box or if he learned it afterwards or what, but the fact that he’s just had a long night with Kym where they were both being vulnerable with each other in their own ways is clearly on his mind. Why else would he play this song that is so connected to Kym?  
So first off, we have this gorgeous Kywi moment that is just making me love these two even more than I already did. Then we get into the rest of the episode. If you’ve gotten this far, you know why the events of this episode are so emotionally impactful, but of course “The Lullaby” only helps to enhance these feels. Or maybe the events enhance the song’s feels.  
You know what, they both work together to punch us right in the heart. That’s it. 

B. “The Lullaby” & How it Lines Up with the Episode  
So this section is based totally on my own speed while reading and when the stanzas of the song usually happen to line up with the events. But, since I’m part of the PH community, I’m overanalyzing this because *splash splash* it is that deep.  
1\. Kym  
When the night is falling  
and you have lost your way  
I might be stretching here, but hear me out – call me a fool if you want – but since we don’t have much from Kym’s backstory to go off of, I’m working with almost complete speculation here, so cut me some slack.  
Since this song means so much to Kym, it makes sense that we’re starting with her. On the surface, this could be taken quite literally – it is nighttime when she’s at Will’s listening to him play. BUT THAT’S NOT WHAT WE’RE HERE FOR!!!  
At this point in time, Kym is very worried for Lauren. She clearly suspects that she’s a part of Lune, and though Kym’s asked Will what he would do if one of their friends was Lune and though we see that she wants to find Lune before Hermann does, we don’t quite know what she’s gonna do once she figures out that Lauren is Lune. Will she help her get away with it? Will she pin it on someone else? Will she turn her best friend in? We don’t know, and I’m willing to bet Kym doesn’t know yet, either, hence how much she was questioning Will about it in 63 and how little we know of her thought process about the whole thing. This search for Lune is becoming more intense, darker and darker, and she has no clue where to go with it next.  
When the rain is storming  
and your world's turned to grey  
When the wolves await outside  
and you feel like you've nowhere to hide, oh  
So here’s where I’m gonna start stretching – logically, I assume Eph wrote the lyrics to just, ya know, write some lyrics for a lullaby. BUT— I think this could easily be foreshadowing for what Kym’s gonna be facing as she continues to spy on her coworkers and search for Lune.  
Hermann/March are going to keep asking her and Will for updates on their search, and as she keeps digging and eventually starts finding more and more evidence that Lauren is Lune, she’s going to feel like she’s caught in a storm, with all these people’s expectations and desires raining down on her, tossing her around in the wind. It’s very likely that until that moment, she’s not going to know what she’ll do – right now, I believe she’s still clinging to some sense of denial that Lauren could possibly be Lune. When that gets taken from her, she’s going to hit a low point (her world turning to grey). The wolves, or Hermann, March, and potentially even Will, are going to be waiting for her to tell them what she’s found, and she’s literally going to feel like she has nowhere to hide from them. 

2\. Lauren  
Don't you worry, just remember  
remember when I said:  
Now we’re getting to Lauren and her memories of her parents and their funeral, sifting through the records of their deaths along with Abel Sandman, their driver. After blindness was a theme for Lauren throughout season one, I have a feeling that this season will focus more on her memories and what she did see when she was younger, what she isn’t too blind to remember about her parents and maybe, eventually, about Dylan/the ATST.  
Darling close your weary eyes  
everything will be fine  
This is just a call out for Lauren to actually go to sleep for once. Babe, it’s healthy. You literally need it to live. Smh.  
Let the breeze wipe away your tears  
there is no need to cry  
I talked about Lauren’s numbness after her parent’s death, as contrasted with her devastation at Dylan’s. When looking at these lines from Lauren’s perspective, we can assume they give us a deeper look at her emotional state here. Maybe she was chastised for her behavior after Dylan’s death as a young girl of the upper class; maybe she simply had no tears left to give. Either way, there was no need for her to cry – or, more likely, she probably just couldn’t summon the emotion her parents deserved.  
You can lay down no one will hurt you  
let your fears be carried by the streams  
The twilight gleam watches over you  
let this lullaby guide your dreams  
And when the morning rises  
I shall be by your side  
This section is when Lauren’s flashback moves to her parents’ funeral as I read it. I see this as something Tristan and/or Dakan might say to Lauren – maybe not this exactly, but sentiments along these lines. The conversation happening behind her is potentially calming – Tristan and Dakan are discussing the nature of the accident, but simply that it was that – an accident. Until she hears the lie: “We never had an argument we couldn’t settle.” We can only imagine the confusion/worry that must have instilled in Lauren at that moment. Again, just like with the ATST, she’s hearing a lie but doesn’t know what it is hiding or what she can do about it.  
We don’t know if Lauren told her uncle about this lie or if she kept it to herself, maybe trying to ask questions about this man and his relationship to her parents without coming off as too suspicious, but if she did try to bring this up with Tristan, I’m assuming he would say something along the lines of “Don’t worry, your parent’s death was an accident, they were good friends with him,” etc. etc. I’m getting a little too into speculative territory for my tastes right now, but it’s plausible – I can easily picture Tristan comforting young Lauren after these two losses and assuring her that he would do all he could to stay by her side.

3\. Kieran  
*violin/cello interlude*  
I think it’s so stunning that Soph can compose a violin/cello instrumental duet that gets me in the heart just as much as the actual lyric parts of this song. When I’m reading, this interlude connects the final panel of Lauren sitting at her desk to Kieran sitting at his and continues into him thinking about his mission from the Leader. Again, I don’t wanna stretch too much, but since I’m already going that far … let’s keep going.  
Since this is when the lyrics drop away, my focus on the actual episode does sharpen a bit. I think this is the perfect moment for this, since we’re touching back in with Kieran after not getting much from his point of view since episode 54. Yes, he’s been a major part of a lot of episodes since then, but we’re always seeing him through a point of view that’s skewed a bit more toward Lauren – the only other time we are focused on him is at the end of episode 60 when he overhears Kym, Will, and March’s conversation about Lune, and even then we only see a facial reaction to this, no thoughts.  
Though of course the PS’s search for Lune is undoubtably making Lauren anxious as well, Kieran is probably way more stressed about it than she is. On his end, he not only has to fake an identity for two people that could be Lune, just like Lauren, but if he fails, everything he’s worked for up until this point will be destroyed.  
I’m gonna have to take a quick detour into “Kieran Theory Territory” for this – as we see in his flashback, the PS was very likely responsible for whatever he was running from, which very likely resulted in him losing something/someone (or multiple somethings/ones). As he says in episode 10, “killing for [the Leader], doing his dirty work and being the best at it … that’s the only way to get closer to him.” Yes, he’s an assassin, yes he’s killed people, yes the excuse that “he regrets it” doesn’t absolve him from all that he’s done … but he has had this purpose driving him for the seven years he’s been the Purple Hyacinth. If he’s caught betraying the Phantom Scythe, all of those killings he’s done for the Leader in order to get closer to him will have been for nothing. I’m willing to bet that, if this happens, the PS isn’t going to kill him – they’re going to make sure that he’s actually caught by the police/the monarchy in order to make an example of him to other PS members – not even their employee of the year(s) is safe from the Leader’s wrath. The citizens of Ardhalis wouldn’t understand this, they would just see a ruthless killer, but the dam he’s had to build over the years would break, and he would drown beneath all that blood on his hands.  
That’s all to say that OOF this little snippet of Kieran’s backstory is only making me more certain that once we know everything, we’re gonna be obliterated. Speaking of which, let’s get to that little flashback, shall we?  
When the seedlings turn to trees  
and bridges turn to dust  
When the sun rays seem to freeze  
and swords are covered by rust  
So this section is all about things aging and decaying over time. Kieran’s flashback shows him, clearly a child, bloody and running from something truly dismal – there are dust particles in the air and the panels themselves are dim and cold. This is probably the moment Kieran lost his childhood innocence , a seedling turning into a tree, surrounded by and running from destruction of some kind. The next line, of course, reminds me of his weapon of choice – and what else did he say in episode 10? “I clean [my sword] nightly. The blade would rust otherwise, and that would be extremely regrettable.” Again, I know this is probably a coincidence, but I am wringing out every drop of analysis that I possibly can!! So, by this token, this line foreshadows baby Kieran’s coming reliance on his sword, on violence, to survive in this shattered, unforgiving world.  
When you wander in the wild  
and your voice always seems to sigh, oh  
The final panel of Kieran’s flashback is him screaming, “RUN!” That’s devastating enough, and we don’t even know who he’s yelling to or if they made it out alive. Either way, after this, Kieran will have no choice but to wander the world, adrift, everything he knew gone and demolished. Who knows – maybe that scream of his was the last thing whoever he was living with before this heard of him. His voice, calling out in terror, desperation, and pain.

4\. William  
Don't you worry, just remember  
The shadows soon will fade  
Darling close your weary eyes  
And now, onto the final flashback. Our dearest sunshine boy, Will, head bowed over his piano, is thinking about the one time during this entire night with Kym where she lost her temper with him for a single sentence. Of course, remembrance connects to his flashback, but the word “weary” is interesting to think about, especially considering the first word of episode 67’s title…  
But I can’t say much more about what the shadows in Will’s past could possibly be without getting into episode 67 spoilers. So for now, we’ll move onto…  
everything will be fine  
Let the breeze wipe away your tears  
there is no need to cry  
We have not yet seen Will display much emotion in the series aside from frustration with Kym . Even in episode 63, he gets upset with himself for disappointing Hermann, but he manages to keep himself together well enough. But here, we see him sobbing, in public no less, and we have no idea what he could possibly be crying about.  
I literally have so much I could say about the implications of these lines when applied to Will, but unfortunately it all consists of spoilers for 67. Suffice it to say, the fact that he’s just openly sobbing on a bench in public lends itself to a conclusion somewhere along the lines of him not being permitted to show much emotion, like Lauren, as a child part of an upper class family, at least not until that bottle he’s keeping it all trapped in breaks and pours out , which creates some… interesting readings of these lines when keeping that in mind.

CONCLUSION  
Sooo… I’m bad as conclusions and this isn’t an ~academic essay~ so I’m not gonna be super formal here, but I still wanna round this out! I can’t just drop all this analysis on y’all and peace out.  
Basically, this is my favorite episode of Purple Hyacinth so far. I am constantly stunned at how much this series can make me feel, and just when I think it can’t make me feel any more, I’m proven wrong. The way that this episode is simultaneously so peaceful in terms of what the characters are doing in the present, but then so intense when we go to their flashbacks is stunning, the things we learn about each of them and how that adds to how much we care for these characters, and just the music……… the music. That’s all I have to say about the music.  
If you’ve made it this far, you are so strong and I respect you so much. Please reach out to me to talk about your thoughts on this episode!! I would love love love to hear other interpretations or if you want to discuss what I have here.  
Alright. That’s it. Thank you again, and I hope to see you on the server/Instagram! <3

**Author's Note:**

> I originally put this up in a Google Doc. I had some fun little footnotes here and there throughout, but AO3 doesn't do footnotes :( So if you would like to see those, here's the link to the doc: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1yWH5BoeD_kJgKDivtXbxjB-KNvGchJN-/view?usp=sharing 
> 
> Reach out to me on the Fandom Scythe Discord server @macandcaseus or on Instagram @kierans.hyacinths_! :)


End file.
